Rewrite of 'Mulan'
by chaos no miko
Summary: This is a rewrite of the disney movie Mulan. I eventually change the entire story. this is not only weiss kruez, but also gundam wing, final fantasy 7, slayers, and petshop of horrors. main pairing will be CrawfordxWufei, secondary pairing is TrowaxNag
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez, Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy VII, Slayers, or Petshop of Horrors.

Often, when you mess around with what you don't understand, bad things happen, especially if magic is involved. In ancient china, someone of little importance was messing around. And although he is of little importance, what he caused, at least for the sake of our story, is not. Several people that day were changed from their normal form to animals. Only four are important to us, a hawk, a cricket, a horse, and a little dragon. They did not know each other, but they will before our story is through. One, the hawk, Farfarello, was fortunate. He found a man who was able to alter the spell so he could switch between human and hawk at will. Out of gratitude he swore his loyalty to the man. The other three all found their way to the same house.

A/N: this is just a little intro piece to my rewrite of the Disney movie, Mulan. Please tell me in a review whether you would prefer I list who are replacing the characters or you just wait and find out as you read. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – The Great Wall of China

A lone soldier walked along the top of the wall. He didn't see the white hawk missing one of its piercing gold eyes until the bird hit him. "Ah!" He listened to the hawk's call, growing nervous. Cautiously he walked over to the edge and looked down. A grappling hook flew at him, followed by many more. The soldier ran, yelling, "We're under attack! Light the signal!" Despite the door besides the ladder opening, revealing a couple of Huns, the soldier makes it up, only to see the leader himself. Swallowing his fear, the soldier lit the signal with a torch. He watched the other signals down the wall light and turned back to the leader. "Now all of china knows you're here."

The leader stepped from the shadows, revealing short black hair, pale skin, and amber eyes filled with a cold ruthlessness. Crawford took the flag from its position and held it in the fire, smirking. "Perfect."

A young man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes entered the throne room of the Emperor accompanied by two soldiers. This man was the youngest soldier to become a general, Nagi Naoe. He bowed before saying, "Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our northern border."

"But I thought no one could get through the Great Wall!" The speaker was the emperor's advisor, a young man with pale blond hair, light aqua eyes, and an overly innocent air. He was silenced by a raised hand from the emperor, who was not too many years older than the others, with vibrant red hair and violet eyes.

The general continued his report. "Crawford is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately."

"No!" The emperor stood up quickly. "Send your troops to protect the people! Quatre!"

"Yes, your highness."

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible."

Slightly hurt, Nagi couldn't stop himself from objecting. "Forgive me, you Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.

"I won't take any chances, General."

Nagi bowed low once more before leaving to do as he was ordered.

A/N: okay, there's the first chapter. I still need you to tell me whether you want to be given of list of who's who or just find out as you go. Or if I shouldn't even bother continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, here's the deal, I don't know how to do the whole matchmaker scene since I'm changing Mulan into a guy. So for now, the action continues starting when the ancestors start waking up. Sorry everybody for the jump, but if someone can give me a good idea of what to do, I add that part back in. I will be starting the chapters with a character list of those whom I've already introduced, so readers can figure it out as they go, yet have a reference if they get lost. I'll just go ahead and put the character that were introduced during the part I skipped in the list for this chapter. Again, I apologize, but I don't know enough about ancient Chinese customs to supply a male equivalent of the matchmaker scene.

Current Character List

HawkFarfarello_ Weiss Kruez _ (see prologue)

Hun leaderCrawford _Weiss Kruez _(yeee, evilness)

GeneralNagi Naoe _Weiss Kruez _(Older than he is in the series, obviously, and for now, a good guy)

Adviser person (sorry, not sure about his real title) Quatre R. Winner _Gundam Wing _(yes, I'll change the script enough to keep Quatre nice and likeable)

EmperorAya (Ran) Fujimiya _Weiss Kruez _(I can imagine him being trapped as emperor due to bloodline and hating every minute of it)

MulanWufei Chang _Gundam Wing _(instead of not being able to fight because of being female, Wufei is too young. Pretend for a second that that would be just as bad, I don't know if it is or not, so I am)

Horse (forgot his name) Sephiroth _Final Fantasy 7 _(see prologue)

Granny FaXelloss _Slayers _(obviously _not_ Wu's grandma, just some stranger that came to town several years ago and grew on everyone until the Fa family let him stay with them)

Cri-KeeOmi Tsukiyono _Weiss Kruez _(see prologue)

The Fa Temple

The characters on the front most tombstone glowed before forming the ghostly image of one of the Fa ancestors. He turned to the incense holder with its gold dragon statuette. "Schuldig, awaken"

Amidst smoke and small fireworks the statuette comes to life as a small reddish orange dragon. "I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there."

"Schuldig! These are the family guardians. They…"

"Protect the family"

"And you, O Demoted One…"

Schuldig sighed dejectedly. "I ring the gong."

"That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors…"

Schu went to work banging the gong while walking around the small circumference of the temple, yelling, "One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing."

As they woke up the ancestors immediately started talking. "I knew it, I knew it. That Wufei was a troublemaker from the start."

"Don't look at me; he gets it from your side of the family!"

"He's just trying to help his father!"

"But if he's discovered, Fa Zu will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional value will disintegrate!"

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!"

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!"

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!"

"Let a guardian bring him back!"

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!"

"No! The swiftest!"

"No, send the wisest!"

The Great Ancestor chose this to be a good time to intercede. "Silence! We will send the most powerful of all."

Schuldig climbed quickly up to an empty shelf to pose. "Okay, okay, I get the jiff. I'll go." There is a pause, before the laughter from the assembled ancestors fills the temple. "What? Y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here!" Schu proceeded to 'breath fire' which is little more than a spark and some smoke. "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point."

"You had your chance to protect the Fa Family."

"Your misguidance led Fa Thang to disaster!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot"

"And your point is?"

"The point is, we will be sending a _real_ dragon to retrieve Wufei."

"What? What? I'm a real dragon!"

"You are not even worthy of this spot! Now, awaken the great stone dragon!" The ancestor pulled Schu off the ledge and threw him out the door of the temple.

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing." The gong, thrown out after him, hit him in the face. As more laughter comes from the temple Schuldig drags the gong with him down to the statue Wufei was sitting under earlier. "Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." He changed his pitch as he started hitting the gong again. "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Wufei!" as this fails he throws the stick. "C'mon boy! Go get it! Go on! C'mon!" This also does not work, so he climbs up the statue, dragging the gong with him "Hello? Hellooooo? HELLO!" He began to hit the gong against the ear of the dragon, until it falls off. As he frantically tries to repair it, the rest of the statue crumples. "Uh…Stony? Stony…oh, man, they're gonna kill me!"

A large white hawk with one gold eye and the other scarred over flew down and landed next to him, screeching.

Schuldig listened to the bird. "What? Really? But then…I'd be betraying the ancestors and…"

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?"

As the voice of the ancestor boomed from the temple Schu turned back towards Farfarello. "You talked me into it." He lifted up the head of the statue so it could be seen from the temple. "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the great stone dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Wufei!

"Go! The fate of the Fa Family rest in your claws"

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face." He lowered the head and turned around. The bird had already left. "Okay, gotta go."

As he ran the small cricket joined him, chirping.

"And what makes you think you're coming?"

"Chirp"

"You're _lucky_? Do I look like a sucker to you?

"Chirp"

"What do you mean a loser? What if I pop on of your antennae off and throw it across the yard, then who'd the loser, you or me?"

"Chirp"

The Hun Army

Two Chinese soldiers are dragged out of the woods and thrown at Crawford's feet as Trowa said to him, "imperial scouts"

The soldiers look up in fear. "Crawford!"

"Nice work gentlemen. You've found the Hun army."

"The emperor will stop you."

"Stop me. He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go. Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready." As the soldiers ran off he turned to the dark-haired archer beside him. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

Vincent drew his bow and aimed. "One."

A/N: what do you think? Yes, Schuldig will be more in character later as he turns evil, remember that he's a good guy at first here. Please review. Thank you for reading this. Also, if anyone knows where I can find a script for either The Swan Princess or Matilda please tell me. I have ideas for rewriting them, but it'd be rather difficult without something to rewrite. thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: since on I actually _got_ reviews, I will address them.

Ashurii-san: no, you can't look up my skirt again. As far as Schuldig's personality, it will become more like him later, once he starts no longer being a 'good guy'. Also, I came up with this with Charlie, and she really likes mushu from the movie, so we wanted to keep most of his lines the same.

NamiStar: This will actually be slash, but not the canon pairing, so when you see the captain, (which will be this chapter) keep in mind he won't be paired with Wu. Thanks for reading.

Anendee: thanks so much and hope you and your friends are happy with the compromise as far as the character list.

Well, that was all my reviewers so far, thanks everyone. Also, I'm going to be leaving several parts out to simplify the next few chapters, but I'll be adding stuff as well.

Character list

Hawk - Farfarello_ Weiss Kruez _(see prologue)

Hun leader - Crawford _Weiss Kruez _(yeee, evilness)

General - Nagi Naoe _Weiss Kruez _(Older than he is in the series, obviously, and for now, a good guy)

Adviser person (sorry, not sure about his real title) - Quatre R. Winner _Gundam Wing _(yes, I'll change the script enough to keep Quatre nice and likeable)

Emperor - Aya (Ran) Fujimiya _Weiss Kruez _(I can imagine him being trapped as emperor due to bloodline and hating every minute of it)

Mulan - Wufei Chang _Gundam Wing _(instead of not being able to fight because of being female, Wufei is too young. Pretend for a second that that would be just as bad, I don't know if it is or not, so I am)

Horse (forgot his name) - Sephiroth _Final Fantasy 7 _(see prologue)

Granny Fa - Xelloss _Slayers _(obviously _not_ Wu's grandma, just some stranger that came to town several years ago and grew on everyone until the Fa family let him stay with them)

Cri-Kee - Omi Tsukiyono _Weiss Kruez _(see prologue)

Mushu – Schuldig _Weiss Kruez_ (read note to reviewer)

Chapter 3

Wufei stood on a wooded hill overlooking the camp with Sephiroth standing next to him. "Who am I fooling? It would take a miracle to get me into the army."

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" At the shout Wu looked behind him to see a shadow of a dragon surrounded by flames and smoke. "Let me hear ya say 'Aaah'!"

Wu screamed and hid behind Sephy.

"That's close enough."

"A ghost!"

"Get ready Wufei, your seventeenth halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" The dramatic effect of these words was considerably lessened due to tiny shadow puppets next to the dragon. Schuldig looks down and kicks him. "You wanna stay, you're gonna work." He turned back towards Wufei, trying to keep the mood. "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're too young, the penalty is death!"

"Who are you?"

"Who am i? WHO am i? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Schuldig." With these words he stepped out into the clearing.

Wufei stared at the dragon. "My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?"

"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing."

"You're…um…"

"Intimidating? All inspiring?"

"…tiny."

"Of course. I'm travel-size, for your convenience. If I was my _real_ size your cow here would die of fright." Sephiroth tried to bite him. "Down Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." Wu slapped him. " Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on our whole family! Make a note of this Omi. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"

"Stop! I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't slap me any more, we clear on that?"

A/N: Does anybody mind if I fast forward? The rest of the chapter follows pretty much exactly like the movie, so it feels overly redundant to type it all out. If I get too many complaints I'll go back and fix it.

Wufei enters the camp, following Schuldig's advice. He meets up with Yohji, Duo, and Ken (who are taking the place of the gang of three here), and they get in a fight which ends up involving nearly the entire camp. Meanwhile the general, Nagi, and the captain, Heero (remember what I said at the beginning of this chapter. Also, instead of the general being his father, he's his brother.) are discussing strategy. Heero is assigned to train the new recruits and eventually join with the rest of the army. Quatre stays with them. Nagi leaves and Heero sees the fight. Wufei gets in trouble.

Next morning, Wufei wakes up, finds out he's late, and rushes to join the troops. He's harassed for a little bit by the gang of three before Heero shows up. Yohji makes a sarcastic comment and is volunteered to retrieve the arrow. Then there is a bunch of training. Heero doesn't sing. Wufei starts out really bad but improves.

Meanwhile Farfarello delivers a doll to Crawford who figures out that the army is waiting at Tung Show Pass. He decides to go to them.

A/N: again, I'm sorry if anyone really minds that I fast forwarded so much, but next chapter is something never seen in movie, and we finally get some shonen-ai. Yeahs


End file.
